Kagura Mutsuki
Kagura Mutsuki is a character from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. He is confirmed as a console exclusive character of the game. The head of the powerful Mutsuki family known as the Black Knight, Kagura is the representative Novus Orbis Librarium officer in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido who, secretlya disciple of Lord Tenjō and entrusted to care for his young son Homura. Kagura plans to coup against NOL that once it's succeeded, he'll install Homura as the new Imperator of NOL. Personality Kagura is shown to have a laidback attitude, taking things very casually, in stark contrast to some characters in the BlazBlue series. He is described to be more empathic to the people than the government. In BlazBlue: Remix Heart, he is shown to be a pervert as his first line in the manga is about Mai Natsume's breasts, and onwards in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, he is shown attempting to grope Makoto Nanaya's breasts and analyzes most female opponent's B-W-H measurements. However, he has no interest in underage females such as Platinum (he remarks how she should get back to him in 10 years in his Victory Quote) and repeatedly states how he dislikes entertaining men. However, in special cases, some females are exempt from his usual treatment, like Tsubaki, Kokonoe and Rachel (although he still asks Rachel out on a date in his Victory Quote). He tends to flirt with almost any woman he encounters and tries several times to invite Noel Vermillion to dates but they have all ended in failure due to Makoto's interference (mostly a punch in the face). On a serious note, Kagura became enraged and tried to kill Arakune when the latter attacked Noel, showing a protective side to him (although it is likely this extends to all women). He is also surprisingly humble as he frequently attributes his many "successes" to the fact that he has "great subordinates". He also tries to give Ragna advice and words of wisdom to help him understand his reason for fighting and later develops a level of respect towards Ragna after the battle with Azrael. Appearance Kagura wears a black cape with red lining and gold trimming. Under this, he wears a white robe-like shirt. He wears three belts: two belts around his stomach and another that dangles loosely around his waist. When he was in Military Academy, he looks the same except he wore a military school uniform slightly open and wears his scarf loosen which was seen in Amane's Astral Heat. Powers and Abilities Not much is known about Kagura's abilities, but he seems to posses above average strength, being able to swing his rather long and seemingly heavy sword. He has been shown to be able to control a jet-black-flame-like substance. Gameplay-wise, Kagura is a charge character. His special moves are projectiles and anti-air. His Drive, Black Gale, allows him to enter a different stance and utilize other moves. All of the names to his special moves have a draconic theme. Similar Heroes *''Guilty Gear'' **Johnny Sfondi **Kliff Undersn *Guile (Street Fighter) '' *Jet the Hawk ''(Sonic the Hedgehog) Gallery Kagura Mutsuki (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Chronophantasma Kagura_Mutsuki_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Central Fiction Kagura_Mutsuki_(Chibi,_Chronophantasma).png Kagura_avatar.png Trivia *Kagura's birthday, January 15, is the original date for Japan's Coming of Age day. *Kagura possesses more special moves than any other playable character. *Kagura's projectile and anti-air attacks are similar, both in appearance and command input, to the special moves of Guile of the Street Fighter franchise ("Sonic Boom" and "Flash Kick" respectively). In addition, both special moves are the only ones they have with Kagura's Drive attacks making up the rest of his moves. *Although his official rank is General, the English dub has his rank as Colonel. *Kagura, like Litchi, has a specific pre-battle dialog when put in a mirror match against another Kagura. Unlike Litchi, the two of them have a different dialog than the other. *Whenever Kagura battles a female character, during the intro sequence he will measure that character's thigh, waist and bust. Also, he has a different quote depending on that character, and a special quote whenever Kagura wins against Noel, Bullet, Makoto or Litchi. **However, for Makoto he skips the scanning and simply rushes towards her in an attempt to fondle her breasts, which earns him two punches. **Strangely enough, Kagura almost mistakes Amane as a woman, only clueing in after he made the measurements. He also analyzes Nirvana's measurements when matched against Carl. **Furthermore, in some of Kagura's pre-battle animations, he is shown on a date with one of various women. He will proceed to toss the woman into the air before beginning the battle and catch her should he win the match. Should he lose, however, the woman falls onto his unconscious body. *Kagura's move names are mostly themed on dragons, with his Drive, Overdrive, and "Stance Break" being the sole exceptions. He will also sometimes call out the names of various dragons during his attacks, such as Hydra, Wyvern, Dahaka, Lindwyrm, Vritra, and Nidhogg. *There is an actual bug which involves Unlimited Kagura and Carl or Relius as his opponent, if Kagura uses his Hidden Distortion Drive during Nirvana's Rhapsody of Memories or Ignis' Duo Bios, it will cause Carl or Relius being damaged indefinitely due to Nirvana and Ignis' armor preventing Kagura from driving off the screen. This still happens after knocking them out. *Kagura is shown to have knowledge about some secrets behind Ragna, Jin, and Noel. He has tried to bring the three of the them together to be more friendly to each other, has shown some sort of knowledge about the connection between Ragna and Noel after seeing that Noel had called Ragna for help unconsciously when she was being assaulted by Arakune, and has indirectly called Noel "sibling" after she separates Ragna and Jin from fighting, also saying that it may depend on Noel for Ragna and Jin to become more friendly towards each other. Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Military Category:Elementals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Casanova Category:Anime Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Officials Category:Knights Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Heroes